Save Me From This Love
by DeeT
Summary: When Riana finds out pro wrestler, Chris Jericho, is in town, she decides to go against her abusive boyfriend, Mark's, wishes and see him. What are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Riana Meier sat up and closed her book with a loud huff. Her focus shifted to the television. Tempted to change the channel when she saw the news on, she reached for the remote. Something caught her attention on the screen before she could touch any buttons. Chris Jericho's sweet figure stood beside a reporter, his modest smile bringing one to Riana's own face. Below him, a bar across the screen read "WWE Wrestler in Town for Two Days". Anna's heart leaped, as she turned up the volume, intent on finding out what he was doing in her town.

"An old friend of mine just recently died. He was a part of this town growing up. I came to see his parents since I missed his funeral." Chris hung his head, showing obvious sincerity at the thought of his late friend. Riana's heart sank at the bad news. Chris was hurting. She understood the pain of someone hurting. Her own heart was heavy, full of pain nobody could understand.

The sharp feeling in her gut told her she still wasn't okay. Everyday she spent with her boyfriend was another day she would face the pain. The nights he hit her were bad, but the nights his words lashed at her mind were the worst. Even in the intimate moments, where he was calm and loving, Riana was scared of what could make him snap.

Her attention switched back to the television when the pain got too unbearable. Chris nodded his head at something the reporter had asked.

"Yes, I will be signing autographs at the YMCA tomorrow afternoon. I'm leaving tomorrow evening, so autograph signing will only last about two hours, hopefully, unless you catch me on the street." At that, Jericho winked. Anna's heart melted, her mouth hanging wide open. Reaching for the phone, she quickly dialed her best friend, Chelsea's, number.

"Are you watching Channel 8?" Her friend asked the minute she picked up the phone.

"Yes!" Riana exclaimed. "Are we going to the autograph signing tomorrow?"

Chelsea's frustrated groan proved it wasn't good news. "I have a client coming tomorrow afternoon and by the time we're done, Chris will be gone. If you go, can you please get me an autograph?"

Riana sighed, regret automatically pushing it's way towards the surface. "You know I can't go without you. I'm terrified of things like that!"

"I'll be with you in spirit! Please, Anna? I want this autograph so bad!" Chelsea pleaded. Anna could almost see her pout on the other end of the phone.

"Fine, Chels. I will go. But you owe me big time, okay?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you a big hug!"

Riana laughed and hung up the phone after a quick goodbye. She sat back on the couch and rubbed her temples. Her fear of public places made her scared to go out without a friend near her. Chelsea and her worked together, so it was easier to go to work than it would be without her. Tomorrow was going to be tough.

A knock at the door startled Anna. Her heart stopped when she realized who it was. Quickly, she answered the door. She widened her eyes when she saw Mark, her boyfriend, with a bouquet of red roses.

"This is to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Can you forgive me?" He raised his eyebrows and offered the roses to her. He smiled sweetly. Riana hesitated, but reached for the roses as she gave him a quick hug.

"Of course, Mark. I shouldn't have agitated you so bad anyway." Her tense chuckle clued Mark in on her hesitance.

"You do understand why I did it, right?" He took the roses from her hand and set them on the kitchen counter. His rough hands rubbed Riana's cheek. Her breath caught, and she pulled away.

"Of course. Like I said, I shouldn't have agitated you. I just brought all the problems from work home with me and took it out on you." She smiled, her hands fidgeting.

"I did it because you needed to learn to respect me. I didn't like the tone you used with me yesterday. Today it is much better, though. Good job, honey. What do you say we go out to dinner tonight?" He tried to rub her cheek again, squeezing only a little.

"I'm kind of tired tonight, Mark. Can we take a rain check? It was another long day at work and I think I should get to bed early. I've got to go in early tomorrow so I can take a longer lunch." Riana gulped when she mentioned tomorrow afternoon.

"What're you taking a longer lunch for? I don't remember planning to eat with you tomorrow. Are you and Chelsea doing something together?" His voice got rougher, questioning her.

"No, um, there's a guy coming into town tomorrow that I want to get an autograph from. It's no big deal. It'll only take a short amount of my lunch, so I guess we can go out tonight."

"What do you mean there's a guy in town you want to see?" He raised his voice, clenching his teeth.

"Just a famous wrestler. Like I said, it's no big deal. Where do you want to go to dinner?"

"I don't want to talk about dinner right now. I don't want you to seeing that wrestler tomorrow either. I don't need some man flirting with you and signing your arm or something. I want to have lunch with you tomorrow. Forget about dinner tonight."

"But Chelsea really wants this autograph and she can't get it herself. Can I please go just to get this autograph for her? I promise it won't take long. We can still go to lunch together, too!" Riana's voice cracked when she saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"No, Riana. I said no. That's final, and you know that." He grabbed the roses and filled the vase with water.

Carefully, she approached him, her arm around his waist. "You can even come with me, Mark. I promise nothing will happen except I'll get his autograph and leave."

"I said no!" He turned sharply and knocked Anna to the floor. "Don't make me say it again!"

"Okay." Tears stung her eyes. She rubbed her cheek and felt the hotness of her flesh. "I'm sorry, Mark. I'm so sorry."

"God, Anna, I'm tired of your attitude! You realize how much you disrespect me? Why do you question my authority? I am the man in this relationship. I am the one who makes the rules. You're worthless. You don't even deserve to speak to me unless you're spoken to. Stop apologizing because I'm tired of your excuses." Before walking out the door, he kicked her side and threw the vase to the ground beside her. A piece of glass sliced her face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled over and over, even as the door closed behind him.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

"Riana? Honey, where're you?" Chelsea's voice sounded from the front door.

"I'm in here, Chels." Riana put the remainder of the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Hey, why didn't you answer your phone when I called? I got worried." Chelsea hugged Riana and pushed her fingers through her long, blonde hair.

"Oh, Mark was here and I was distracted. Sorry." Riana responded quickly, fighting her urge to cry. "By the way, I meant to ask you earlier what clients you're meeting with. Do you think they'd let you get the autograph or end the meeting early? I don't think I'll be able to make it out there tomorrow."

"Aw, Riana, you know I can't leave a client like that. Are you sure you can't get there? It'll only take five minutes of your time!"

"I know, but Mark-." Anna stopped. "Mark and I are going out to lunch and I forgot about that."

"Oh, I see. Mark again. He's taking over an awful lot of your life, you know? I haven't gotten to spend time with you in so long."

"Oh, things are getting pretty serious between us. The more time we spend time together, the more we fall in love. Chelsea, he's like my dream guy!" The lie came easily, she'd told herself it many times before.

"Right. And I'm engaged to Johnny Depp. Seriously, Riana, it hasn't been that long. Are you sure you're not taking things a little to fast?"

"I don't need your opinion about my relationship with Mark, okay? I think I can handle anything that goes on." Riana angrily turned to Chelsea. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Anna, I didn't mean to upset you like that! Can you just listen to me for a second? I'm worried about you. You've been distant and panicky lately."

"I'm always panicky. You know that. It's not a big deal anymore. Nothing's wrong with Mark and my relationship."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop now. Just be careful." Chelsea turned to leave, slightly waving. The frown on her face showed her concern. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you, too, Chels."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna carefully made her way through the YMCA, glancing over her shoulder multiple times. Her heart raced but she kept moving. She only had to make it past the door and she could be safe to get his autograph and leave.

"Riana, what're you doing here?"

Her heart pounded through her chest. She froze, her back prickling from the fear of who was behind her.

"Mark. I was just leaving. What're you doing here?"

"The exit is that way, Anna. You came here to get that guy's autograph after I told you not to, didn't you? Do you know how disrespectful that is?" The anger showed clearly in his eyes. His breathing was heavy, but not as heavy as Anna's. She couldn't catch her breath. It seemed impossible to breathe in.

"I'm sorry, Mark. It's for Chelsea." The words barely came out; she threw her hand over her chest, knowing she was panicking.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Anna? You know what happens when you don't listen to me. You know I don't like getting angry with you. I hate having to punish you." Mark raised his arm in the air. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Don't touch her, bastard. Don't you dare touch her." Chris Jericho kept hold of Mark, muttering threats into his ear that Anna couldn't hear. "Now get out of here." He pushed him away, leading him towards the exit. Anna still stood still, her breathing getting worse.

The pain of the attack escalated. Jericho rushed over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, causing her to jump and cower away from him. He tried again, this time wrapping one arm around her waist and helping her sit on the floor.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. You need to breathe. Slowly, in and out, okay? Honey, you're safe. He's gone, I'm here, and you're safe." Chris's voice was soothing, almost soft in her ear. He demonstrated how she needed to breathe. Breathing in and out, she slowly started to calm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." She pulled away from his arms and tried to stand. Exhaustion took over her body and she collapsed, Chris swiftly catching her.

"Easy, girl. You're exhausted. You need to just rest right here for a little while. You'll be safe, okay? I'll be back in a little while."

"No!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing hold of his wrist. Surprised by her action, she let go and looked away. "Sorry, you can go. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not going to be fine. You can't even stand. I'm going to get you some water, then I'll be right back, okay?"

Riana nodded her head. She leaned back against the table behind her and closed her eyes. Chris stood up and walked away. Anna's thoughts raced. Mark was angry and Chris interfered. He hadn't been able to take out his anger on anyone. She'd be the one he takes it out on later. He'd be waiting for her at the house. Chris couldn't follow her home. Mark knew that.

Before she could stop herself, she was breathing heavy again. Chris came just in time, running up beside her. He put the water down and combed his fingers through Anna's hair.

"Shh, honey. It's okay. I'm back. You're still safe, okay?" Anna shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't control the feelings that brewed inside of her. Fear escalated again.

"He's waiting at home. He's going to be at home waiting for me. He'll just get me then." Anna rocked back and forth.

Chris slid so that he was facing her. He stood up, hoisting her into his arms. Anna protested, the liquid gems pouring in sheets down her face. He kept moving towards the exit.

"I'm taking you to my car and then I'm taking you home. If he's there, he won't stick around for long. I promise you he won't hurt you again." He placed her in his car and went around to the front seat. Before they even pulled out of the parking lot, Anna was quiet. Chris glanced over and smiled. She had fallen asleep, her beautiful eyes closed and peaceful.

Chris's heart hurt at the thought that someone would ever harm Riana, but his anger boiled when he remembered the boyfriend with his first raised and ready to strike her. He patted Anna's lap and brushed his fingers through her hair, admiring the way the sun kissed each strand of golden blonde. How could he leave her? Knowing what kind of boyfriend she was dating, Chris feared leaving her alone. His flight out of this town was leaving that night and he'd be leaving Riana.

She stirred when Chris started rubbing her cheek. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She felt oddly safe, as if she had no reason to fear Chris. She quickly recalled what had happened, though, and sat up. "Where are you taking me?" She glanced at her surroundings.

"Shh, relax. You've only been asleep for ten minutes and I'm taking you home. I checked your driver's license for your address. Someone I know is taking your car there for you. Forgive me for taking the long way. I don't know this town much."

Automatically, her body tensed. Jericho noticed immediately and pulled over. He turned towards Anna, concern washing over his face. "What's wrong?"

"Mark. He'll be there. I know he'll be there." Her throat closed up quickly and she coughed for air.

"Riana, you need to relax. You can't keep having these panic attacks. You're safe, I promise." He wrapped her in his arms and whispered quiet, soothing words into her ear. She was calm within seconds, relaxed and quiet in his arms. She nodded her head.

"Okay. I trust you."

Chris's heart leapt at the words and he longed to hold her longer. He knew he had to get her home where she might feel safer, though.

Pulling into her driveway, he turned the car off and hopped out, opening Riana's door for her. Her golden locks blew into her face but Jericho wiped them away carefully. A chill ran through Anna's body at the gently touch. She'd never felt it before. Mark's hand was rough against her face.

"Thank-You," she whispered when they got to the door. "For everything." Carefully, she turned away. Jericho softly gripped her arm to turn her around. On impulse, he leaned in to kiss her, hoping she'd do the same. She did. Their lips touched, a whirlwind of emotions running through each one of their minds.

A honk sounded, startling both Chris and Riana. Bret Anderson, Jericho's manager, climbed out of Riana's car, ready to go back with Jericho.

Hesitantly, they pulled apart. Riana awkwardly chuckled, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Jericho waved goodbye, raw pain ripping at his heart like salt to an open wound.

"Goodbye," Anna whispered hoarsely, a tear dripping down her cheek. She turned and walked into her house, leaving Jericho behind.

~---------------~

"You did what?" Chelsea asked her best friend, her eyes huge in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure how it happened, Chels, but it happened pretty quick. I had a panic attack and Jericho took me home so I wouldn't have to drive. The next thing you know, we're kissing. It doesn't matter, now, though. He's gone." Riana's tone changed at the last words, her sad voice giving a clue to Chelsea on how she felt.

"What about Mark?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice. "Are you guys finally through?"

Riana cleared her throat, the awkwardness setting in quickly. "Yeah, we're through."

"Good. I was tired of him anyway. Chris is a good choice, though." Chels laughed, winking even though Anna couldn't see her. "I can't believe you get to date Chris Jericho!"

"Chelsea! Stop! We're not dating, it was just a kiss!" Riana groaned, the sadness overcoming her. "We'll never be anything more!"

Chelsea sighed. "I guess you're right. But that would have been so cool! My best friend dating a WWE superstar! How amazing would that be? You'd be-."

"Chelsea! I get how cool it _would_ have been, but can you not keep reminding me?" Riana laughed to cover up the regret boiling inside of her.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Chelsea giggled before saying goodbye. Riana shook her head and hung up the phone. Her heart felt as if it were drowning in the sorrow that the kiss had left. She stared at the back of her hand, longing for a wedding ring to romantically be placed there. Mark had been a romantic before he became abusive. She missed who he used to be. They met in a coffee shop after she spilled coffee down the front of her. He came with napkins and asked her out on a date almost immediately. Their first date was a candlelit dinner at her favorite restaurant, which he had bought out for the night. Her dream man was someone romantic, so she'd thought she had found him.

Her thoughts were popped by the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Riana, I know it's last minute, but you have a client that wants to meet you and discuss the buying of the Rockfelt home on 5th street. They said they'd meet you at the Corner Café." Riana's boss, Mitchell, spoke directly into her ear. She could hear the spit hitting the phone.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right there." She quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone, throwing on a green button-down blouse instead of her comfortable robe. She grabbed her car keys and jumped into her car.

She worked as a real estate agent so unexpected phone calls and meetings were actually expected. Her latest clients had been checking out multiple of the homes she had been selling, so she figured she was meeting them.

The dedicated employee pulled into the first parking spot open and hopped out to grab a table to wait. She jumped, startled, as Chris Jericho swiftly sat beside her.

"Hi," he said casually, sipping a drink from the coffee mug in his hands. "Long time no see!" He smiled, reaching for Riana's hand. She pulled it away and the rejection sliced at his heart.

"What're you still doing here? You're supposed to be going home. You're supposed to be gone." Her eyes were still wide with surprise.

"I don't' have to leave for another week. I told my old friend, Derek's, parents that there was a girl I wish I could visit longer and they graciously offered to let me stay longer, and I was all but unwilling to accept. The WWE wrestler smiled again, this time no t reaching for her hand.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I have a client to meet with. I really can't see you right now." She hesitantly stood up to move to another table, but Chris grabbed a light hold of her fingers before she could.

"I am your client. I called the agency where you work and fake d a story about why I needed a new house. Now, you've got me as a "client"." The bright sun of the late afternoon glistened in his eyes as he looked up at her, hoping she would stay.

"Why would you want to talk to me so bad? I'm not worth that much of your time." She swallowed roughly, really wanting him to let go from the grip he had on her arm now.

"Is that something your bastard boyfriend always told you? That you're not worth his time? Well, I beg to different. He's not worth _your_ precious time and you are definitely worth mine." He let go, hoping he hadn't gripped too hard. He knew he didn't know his own strength. He gently grazed her cheek with his thumb, longing to kiss her again.

"No, I'm not worth your time, Chris. I'll only get into trouble if I put my heart out there and you don't' need to break it, either." She briskly walked to her car, leaving Jericho behind for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Riana woke up sick. She reluctantly dialed work and called off. Her long hair rolled over her face as she turned over to turn her alarm off. She blew the golden strands away from her eyes and sat up. She threw of the blankets and climbed out of bed, fighting the urge to lay her head back on the pillow. She fixed herself some tea to soothe her throat and stomach.

Turning on the TV, Anna sat on the couch to relax. An hour later, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She shouted, her throat hoarse. She groaned when she saw Chris. "What're you doing here? I'm supposed to be at work and you're not supposed to find me here." She rolled her eyes and turned, letting him in.

"I called your work posing as the client again and they said you'd called in sick. I got worried. I brought you soup." He held up a bowl of chicken noodles.

"Remind me to tell my boss that you're the _one_ client that I don't want." She stuck the soup in the fridge and gestured towards the living room couch. "Have a seat, I guess."

"No. It's obvious you don't want me here-." He stopped as Riana ran from the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, searching to find which door she had ran through. He found her in the bathroom, her head hung over the toilet. He carefully bent down and pulled her hair from her face. "It's okay," he whispered.

_Charming,_ Anna thought to herself. _I'm throwing up with Chris Jericho holding my hair back for me._

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching for a towel to wipe her mouth with. Jericho sat up quickly and wet the towel for her. He wiped her mouth softly, kissing her forehead.

"Shh," he whispered. "You don't have to apologize."

Riana sat up. She had been leaning on Chris's shoulder. "You always seem to be taking care of me. I owe you something."

_I wish you would want to kiss me, _he thought, longing to do just that. "Just let me take you out to dinner." He pulled Anna to her feet. She swayed from the dizziness.

"Whoa," Chris exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her waist. He led her to the bed and laid her down. He got a new washcloth and sat next to her, dabbing it to her forehead. "You're on fire, Anna. It feels like you might have a fever. I'll go get the soup."

Anna's heart tore when he left the room. Her fear of attachment seemed to grow smaller around him. She felt certain kinds of emptiness when he wasn't around. She remembered feeling that way with Mark, even after he started hitting her.

Jericho entered again, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. "This should make you feel better if you can keep it in your stomach long enough." He blew on the soup to cool it down before handing it to her. "I hope you like it. Dorothy, the lady I'm staying with for the week, whipped it up really quick for you. She says soup can fix almost anything." He paused, his eyes sad. "You think it could fix your hesitance to go out with me?"

Riana looked away, her heart heavy with regret from what she was going to say.

"I can't, Chris. After Mark, I don't feel like I can trust anybody. He was as sweet as you are until he started getting violent. He always apologized after, but he'd continue to do it anyway. You're a WWE superstar! Your life revolves around violence!" She groaned and got out of the bed. She was weak. The ground rushed to meet her and Jericho didn't catch her in time.

"Anna!" He yelled, running to her side. He knelt down and pulled her tightly into his arms. He shook her carefully, but she was limp next to his body. Quickly, he dialed 911. Five minutes later, she was being wheeled into an ambulance. Chris's heart pulsated from anxiety as he continuously shouted Anna's name, trying to wake her up. He climbed in next to her, holding her hand against his cheek to kiss it.

"Sir, we need to put the IV in. She'll be okay but we need you to sit back." Chris obeyed, tears coming to his eyes. He hadn't realized how much he cared for her until now. She had to be okay. He was falling in love.

"She's okay. She was dehydrated so her body was too weak. Has she had any stress in her life lately? The reason I'm asking is because stress can make it worse." The doctor stood in front of Jericho, his clipboard in his hand.

"Quite a bit. She just got out of a bad relationship." Chris almost clenched his fist at the thought.

"Well, try and keep stress out of her life. Keep the ex away and take care of her. She told me she has been having a lot of panic attacks lately. Have you seen any of them?"

"Yes, during the break-up with her ex. He was abusive towards her."

"And you were there?"

"Yes, I stopped him from hitting her. He-."

"Chris!" Riana screamed from her hospital room and he sprinted towards her. Anger surged through him when he saw Mark.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chris walked up to him, his firsts clenched and his face close to Mark's.

"I came to apologize and check on her." Mark gulped, trying unsuccessfully to look Jericho in the eye. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"From what I hear, you say that an awful lot. I'm not Anna, I'm not going to fall for it." He pushed Mark towards the elevator, making him lose it. He sent his first towards Jericho but Chris's reflexes were too quick. He threw him into the elevator wall and the door closed behind them.

He pulled Mark's arm behind his back, making him scream in pain. "Don't you ever come near her again. You don't speak to her and you don't touch her." He pushed against his arm harder. "Do you understand me?"

Mark, struggling to speak clearly, just nodded his head. The elevator door opened on the main floor and Chris let go, pushing Mark out. He rode back up and ran towards Riana's room.

"He's gone." Jericho sat on the edge of Anna's bed, wiping tears from her creamy cheeks. "It's okay. He can't hurt you now." He quietly soothed her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She started breathing steadily again.

"I always went back to him after he would apologize. I probably would have again if it weren't for you." Anna smiled and held Chris's hand. She longed to kiss him, knowing he was her knight in shining armor, her prince charming and the one who could maybe put a ring on her finger.

"Can I kiss you now?" Chris asked, almost as if he were reading her mind.

"Yes, you can." Anna smiled as Chris leaned in. Their lips touched, passionate sparks flying through their hearts and tingling sensations going through their body. They pulled part so Chris could speak.

"I don't know how it happened so quick," he said. "But I love you, Anna Meier. I love you so much." He leaned in again to kiss her for a second time.

"Oh!" The nurse cried as she walked into the room. Riana giggled and let go of the back of Chris's head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Riana grinned. "I know I should be saving my energy, but who could resist a kiss from Chris Jericho?"

"_You_ could. You know how long I've waited to get _permission_ to kiss you?" He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Finally, I can date the woman I love."

The nurse smiled sincerely and gave them their privacy. Riana sat up. "You have to promise me you won't hurt me." She cleared her throat. "Physically or emotionally."

"I promise." Chris held her hands. "You're getting discharged from here soon. What do you say I take you home and order us some pizza? We can stick in a chick flick DVD and eat popcorn for dessert." He smiled, making Riana's heart go weak.

"I say that's a great idea. I love you, Chris Irvine." She smiled and grabbed his face to kiss him again. "You're my knight in shining armor."


End file.
